Somewhere In The Middle
by Christy Tortland
Summary: Thor challenges Loki to a game of Dance Dance Revolution, or the "war dance of revolution." But Jane just wants to eat her pasta. Sequel to "Somewhere In Between."


**Somewhere In The Middle  
><strong>

**By Serena**

**Summary:**_ Thor challenges Loki to a game of Dance Dance Revolution, or the "war dance of revolution." But Jane just wants to eat her pasta.  
><em>

**A/N:** _I guess you could say this is a sequel to "**Somewhere In Between**." However, this is a lot, lot sillier. Just because it's DDR and I'm way overtired and I think watching Thor and Loki play DDR would be hilarious. So, if you want a background of why Thor plays DDR, read Somewhere in Between._

**WARNING**: The characters will probably be out of character... this story is a little random._  
><em>

_**NOTE : I've published my YA novel OCEAN OF EMPTINESS on Amazon and the Apple iBookstore in eBook format for the Mac, PC, Kindle, iPhone, iPad, Blackberry, and Android (with free Kindle App). If you would like more information, and if you'd like to read a sample chapter, please check out my homepage by going to my profile here and clicking on the link. If you would like to purchase the novel, click on the link on my profile page. **_

**Short Summary of OCEAN OF EMPTINESS: **_ Think Star Wars meets the Little Mermaid. More or less. Basically **this**: What do you get when you cross a runaway rich kid, a space mermaid, and a stuck-up teen commander with a bunch of pirates in space? ABSOLUTE CHAOS. Throw in a little hint of romance, a few starship battles, and a lot of yelling, and you've got yourself a story.  
><em>

_Also, if you'd like to be a fan of me on **Facebook** or follow me on **Tumblr and/or Twitter**, links are on my profile as well, as well as a link to my **Deviantart** page. I have a Thor/Jane fan art in the works.  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own this in the least bit.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It had been a little over two months since Thor had come back to me, and, to be honest, I'd never been happier before. Not even when I got accepted into Princeton, not when I got my very first private lab, and not when I'd first kissed Don. I could also say not even when I saw the bifrost appear out of the sky in a whirling, lightning storm, and knew that my career would forever be affected by it. No, although I'd been drowning myself into my work since my last unfortunate relationship, it wasn't until I'd met Thor that I knew I'd never be as happy as I was when we were together.<p>

And wow, that all sounded incredibly cheesy. Ugh. But it was true.

Two months since Thor's return from Asgard, my life was as crazy and hectic as ever, but I had an incredible support team with me. Eric and Darcy worked with me full-time now, since Darcy's college had given her special permission to work with me (thanks to a handy call from S.H.I.E.L.D., who could be great when they weren't being jerks); and Thor was always with me, giving me information, working alongside me. I quickly discovered that although he didn't know much about earth technology, he caught on incredibly quickly, and he knew so much already.

He still had yet to beat me in Dance Dance Revolution, though. Although, sometimes I suspected he held back for my sake, but I wasn't sure yet. I'd have to collect more evidence.

But Thor's role here on earth was growing, and I knew he would have a larger purpose than merely giving me information. I knew he wouldn't stay in Albuquerque forever. He was too powerful, too much needed elsewhere. However, it didn't really strike me until a man named Nick Fury came to see us one evening. Thor and I were up late in the lab, discussing particle physics and the implications of magic that coincided, when a strange man wearing an eyepatch came through the door. I knew from Eric's description of the man that he had to be the mysterious Nick Fury.

"Miss Foster," said Fury, nodding. "Thor. Excuse the interruption, but I need to speak with Thor."

Thor rose from his seat, looking a little ticked off. "It is rude to enter someone's private chambers without first requesting permission," he said sternly. "Especially at so late an hour."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasantries." He glanced at me. "Mr. Thor, I need to speak with you alone for a few minutes."

Thor folded his arms over his chest. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in the presence of Jane."

"This is classified," Nick snapped. I could see that he was more than used to getting his way.

Thor didn't budge. "That means nothing to me. If you do not agree, then we can always settle this with a duel."

"A du..." Nick shook his head. "I don't have time for this."

"It should not take long," said Thor.

I frowned, the wheels turning in my head. Uh-oh. I knew what kind of duel Thor was thinking of, and I wasn't sure the Director would be too willing to go through that...

"Uh, Thor..."

"I'm not going to fight you," snarled Nick. "We both know who would win." I saw his only visible eye twitching from impatience and frustration at the much larger man.

Thor shrugged. "That depends. I have never seen you dance. You could be splendid."

"I highly doubt..." Nick trailed off, squinting up at the Asgardian. "Did you just say 'dance'?"

Oh boy. Yup. "Thor," I sighed. "He's not going to do it." Although I'd tried to convince Thor that most of the people he got into arguments with would not want to settle with either a real battle or DDR, Thor had been trying to be gentler around me. So, instead of immediately punching a man, he would challenge the man to a "war dance challenge." So far, he had few competitors. Agent Coulson, for example, had consistently refused to play the game. I honestly couldn't see him jumping around on a plastic mat, anyway. The guy never even smiled. He freaked me out.

"Yes," said Thor, ignoring me. "The war dance. The twice dancing of revolution."

It was getting harder not to laugh, especially at the baffled expression on the overly serious Nick Fury's face.

"If this is some crazy tradition you have back home," Nick started.

"No, no," said Thor. "I discovered it here. You use scientific remote pads that you step on and follow the directions on the television screen."

Nick just stared at him.

"I see you are confused," said Thor.

"He means Dance Dance Revolution," I blurted out before Thor could plunge into a whole, detailed explanation of the game.

Nick blinked with his one eye. Blinked again. Then his eye narrowed, as if he couldn't believe what the god of thunder had just said to him.

"Dance Dance Revolution," he said slowly, and with each word I cringed. "You can't be serious." But when Thor folded his arms across his chest, looking perfectly serious indeed, Nick glared up at his impressive figure. "There's no way," he growled. But Thor just glared back, irritated by the Director's lack of compliance with the whole situation. After a very long staring contest, Nick growled. "Fine. She can stay."

While Thor was pleased that Nick had complied, he did look a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to play DDR again. I knew he'd been looking forward to kicking the Director's butt.

"We have a problem," said Nick. "It turns out that your brother isn't as dead as you thought." When Thor started, he added, "He's here on earth."

Oh, great. And just when things had started to settle down, I thought wearily.

"What's this about a brother? And how come I don't know about all these secret meetings?" demanded a rather sulky voice.

I couldn't help but grin and turn to see the newcomer swaggering into the room as only Tony Stark could. The man was insufferable, but his infectious humorous attitude, it was hard not to like him. I knew Fury and Coulson couldn't stand him, but honestly, Tony was a genius, and I had to admire that. The fact that he had an amazing house, a lot of money, and consistently supported my research also helped.

Fury looked even less pleased. "Who told you about this, Stark?"

"Err... I may or may not have hacked into your itinerary," said Tony with a quick grin as he came up beside Thor. "Hey, man, how's it going?" He threw me a grin and tried not to wince as Thor beamed and slapped Tony on the back.

"Good to see you again, my friend. How have you been faring?"

"Eh, not too bad, you know. A few supervillains here, a few alien invasions there. Now that you mention it, I was gonna ask you about something. But," he added, seeing the Director's irritation, "I'll let you finish. Go for it, Fury."

Fury glared at him so darkly, I was almost afraid for Tony's life. "Now that I have your approval," he gritted out.

"Sure do. Hey," Tony said, glancing up at Thor, "Quick question - did you beat the Jay-Z one?"

Thor's eyes darkened. "Not yet. Jane continues to prevail." He squeezed my hand despite his unhappy tone. "However, I did manage to overcome the Pitbull level."

"Aw, man," groaned Tony. "I still can't get past that last bridge. Kills me every time. I lose so many points. I got a state-of-the-art dance pad and everything. Made it myself from high-sensitivity steel. You should come over, check it out. Monster sound system, drop down theatre screen, the whole shebang. I've even got Rhodey hooked on it. "

"_Are you still talking about that Dancing Video game?_" Director Fury roared.

"TV game," said Tony, quite unruffled. "It's a TV game."

"War dance," said Thor, also unfazed. "It is a war dance of revolution."

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand it," I said, watching as Thor continued to stir the meatball sauce. I blinked, realizing just how tired I was from the past week's events. "I thought you said your brother fell from Asgard. How could he survive?"<p>

"The only explanation," said Thor darkly, "is that he somehow managed to transport himself into the Midgard bifrost just in time before it completely collapsed."

"So if he's here... he'll want revenge?"

"Most likely yes." He set the garlic bread on the table of my apartment kitchen and returned to the stove to place meatballs, pasta, and sauce in two bowls. "Which is why you must not leave my sight for the time-being, Jane." He came and set the bowls on the table, catching my gaze with his serious blue eyes.

I stabbed my fork into a meatball. "What does that mean?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"It means that I will stay with you until Loki is caught and returned to Asgard for punishment," Thor said. He took his seat and ripped a piece of bread off the loaf. Halting, he shot me a chagrined look and took out a knife. "I apologize," he muttered, and started to slice the bread. However, I touched his hand, grabbed the loaf, and ripped a large piece of bread off for myself, smiling. I dipped it in his meat sauce and jerked off a small piece in my mouth. He grinned broadly at my less-than-ladylike action and leaned forward towards me.

"You are irresistible," he said, his voice a low growl.

However, with bread stuffed in my mouth, my hair greasy and askew, and my clothes rumpled, I hardly felt so.

"Mmm-hmm," I hummed, rolling my eyes and blushing under his intense gaze. "Right," I said, my mouth still full. "Sure I am."

But just as I swallowed, Thor reached over, grabbed me, and kissed me. He tasted like tomato sauce and garlic... or that could have been the bread. Either way, I wasn't about to turn away a fantastic kiss from my thunder god boyfriend. I wrapped my arms around him, nearly forgetting that my fingers were coated with garlic and sauce. When we pulled away, I grinned, dipped my fingers in the sauce, and grabbed his nose. He blinked, covered in red sauce, and then moved forward to kiss me again. I shrieked and tried to pull away.

"Well," said a silky voice. "Isn't this lovely."

Thor bolted to his feet, calling his hammer to him instantly as his armor attached itself to his body. He moved in front of me protectively, and I tried to crane my neck around his frame to see the intruder. Managing to peer around him, I saw a thin young man with slicked back, dark hair, and pale green eyes. He wore a strange, small smile, and those eyes flashed with an emotion I didn't particularly like.

"Loki," growled Thor.

"Hello, brother." Loki inclined his head, his smile growing just a little larger. "How are we these days? Surprised to see me?"

"Be more original," I muttered sulkily.

Loki tried to glare at me, but I pulled back so Thor was blocking me once again.

"What a weakling," Loki sneered. "Here you are, with your quaint little residence and your little mortal lover. I see she is as violent as you are. Your nose is covered in blood. Have a sparring match, hm? A little spitfire, is she?"

"What?" Thor reached up to touch his nose; and I started snickering.

"It's tomato sauce, you dope," I laughed. When Thor shot me a startled, hurt glance, I pointed to Loki. "Oh, I meant him. He's the dope." That seemed to satisfy him, even energize him, and he straightened, facing his brother once again, apparently forgetting about the sauce covering his nose.

"You should not have come here, brother," said Thor, taking a step towards Loki. "You've only made things worse for yourself. I will not let you harm anyone here."

"So you say," goaded Loki. "But you just go around swinging things with your little hammer. I am a master of magic, brother. You cannot defeat me."

"We'll see about that. Brother, I challenge you," Thor thundered, his grip tightening on his hammer.

Loki raised a dark eyebrow. "You were barely able to defeat me last time. What makes you think you'll be the champion now?" His glance swept over to me, and I saw the hungry look in his eyes. "Ah, so this is your precious little mortal. Not bad, brother. Not bad."

"Oh, brother," I sighed, plopping back down in my seat. I felt like I was a damsel in a comic book that had gained the attention of two feuding brothers. Well, the feuding brothers part was accurate. "So cliche," I muttered, angrily stirring my pasta around in my bowl. Just one quiet dinner. Was that too much to ask? I took a bite of pasta, but it had already gone cold. Great. Stupid Asgardians.

Thor growled low, took another intimidating step towards Loki. "This is between me and you, Loki. Leave her out of it. In fact, I issue such a challenge that it will decide whether I let you remain free, or you return to Asgard with me, willingly."

Now Loki looked slightly intrigued. "In what reality would you beat me? And why would I agree to such a challenge?"

"I challenge you, brother," said Thor, "to the most difficult game you have ever experienced."

I rose to my feet, stretched, and sighed. "I'd better get out the mats, then." It was high time to call Darcy and see if she wanted to come over and hang out for a bit. If nothing, we could eat ice cream and look over some new research I'd gotten from S.H.I.E.L.D. Speaking of ice cream, Darcy still owed me a lot of it from our last DDR game... And I think it was time for her to pay up.

* * *

><p>Four hours later of listening to Beyonce, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Rick Martin, and Cascada songs, Darcy and I were ready to throw both Thor and Loki out of the room so we could get some peace and quiet. And I would not leave, too stubborn to give up my apartment for two grown men playing Dance Dance Revolution. But even though it was already eleven PM, the brothers showed no signs of tiring.<p>

"I will DEFEAT YOU, KANYE WEST!" shrieked Loki as he furiously stomped on the mat. "YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE MASTER OF MISCHIEF!"

"How about the master of mopey-ness?" I called out. Darcy wriggled her eyebrows up and down, smirking.

"QUIET MORTAL!"

"DO NOT TALK TO JANE LIKE THAT!" Thor bellowed, trying to do a triple tap and glare at Loki at the same time.

"Anyone want a snack?" Darcy called out helpfully.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you," Thor said graciously. He was growing red in the face, and beads of sweat were beginning to appear on his forehead. Loki, although still pale, was showing a thin sheen of sweat as well, and had discarded his outer robe, leaving a thin, dark undershirt, and his pants. Both men were not wearing shoes.

"What sort of food would a mortal supply?" Loki demanded disdainfully.

Darcy threw a pack of Oreos at his head. "That, you skinny, ungrateful punk."

Thor broke into laughter, further irritating his brother. His brother shoved him with magic, and Thor stumbled, cursing. He jumped back on the mat and shoved his brother back. Loki tumbled off the mat, stumbling onto the couch. He leaped up gracefully, looking murderous.

"No roughhousing in the apartment!" I shouted before things got really violent.

Then, of course, my cranky old neighbor had to bang on the door. I groaned, struggled to my feet, and opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Donahue," I said with a small, pleasant smile. "What can I do for you?"

"There's all this racket going on," croaked my neighbor, pointed a crooked, wrinkled finger past me. "What the devil is going on in there? Can't you tell an old woman is trying to sleep?"

"Sorry. I'll tell the boys to quiet it down..." I glanced over my shoulder. Yeah. Like that would happen.

"Who in Sam Hill are they?" Mrs. Donahue screeched. "And what are they wearing?"

Frowning, I turned around and looked at them again. Oh no. Both men were now shirtless. I swallowed, shut the door almost all the way. "Um, nothing. I mean, um, clothes. Obviously, because they would obviously have to be wearing - I mean, well - you know what, it's late, and I'm sorry," I rambled on hastily, feeling a blush coming on. "I have to go."

"WAIT!" shrieked the old lady. "You didn't answer my questions!"

"Good night," I said, and shut the door. I whirled around, marched up to a dreamy-eyed Darcy, and scowled. "What is wrong with you? They need to put their shirts back on."

"Nuh-uh," said Darcy distantly. "I know that Loki's the bad guy, but he's hot."

I glared down at her. "Time for you to go home. It's late."

"What? Now?" She pouted as I yanked her up, shoved a carton of ice cream into her hands, and quickly ushered her out of the apartment. Then, I turned to face the guys, exhausted from the day's events. "All right, guys. Put the shirts back on."

* * *

><p>Three in the morning. The final showdown. I was strangely tempted to call Nick Fury and tell him to head on over for a post-DDR party, but I didn't think he'd take to kindly to that. I then wondered if the man ever slept... For some reason I just didn't see it happening. I was sure he'd like to know Loki was currently in my apartment, but I knew that one, Fury was no match for an Asgardian, and two, Thor would be more than capable of taking care of Loki should he end up causing trouble.<p>

And then, it happened. Loki stumbled and missed a step, too overconfident. Thor was the winner. The tall blonde thunder god turned to face his brother with a triumphant, yet tired smile on his face.

"You have lost, brother," crowed Thor. "And now you will return with me to Asgard to await Father's punishment."

Loki looked half-crazed. "No," he gasped. "I will never go back. You cannot defeat me. I will not return!"

"Er, Thor, honey, it's three in the morning," I said, yawning. "Can't we take him back when we've had some sleep? You guys can crash on the floor, plenty of room. There are a few spare aero beds in the closet..."

"Jane," said Thor, startled, "you can't be serious."

I blinked, dazed. "Right now, hon, I'm so tired I can't even think straight."

Loki smirked. "You are a fool, brother, if you think I will ever face Father in such a defeated manner."

He didn't notice that I'd been passing behind him, originally intending to put the ice cream back in the fridge. However, already knowing that Loki wouldn't go quietly, even if he lost, I picked up a nearby science text and struck Loki across the back of the head. The god of mischief crumpled to the floor.

Thor stared at me, slack-jawed.

"You... you..." He stammered. "But... you're a mortal..."

I tossed the book on the couch. "Thanks for the support, honey," I said dryly. I started again for the kitchen, but was nearly tackled to the couch by Thor, who had wrapped his arms tightly around me and was now kissing me so passionately that I couldn't even breathe. After a very long time had passed, he pulled back, breathing heavily. I stared up at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"You are the most amazing, enchanting, incredible woman I have ever met, Jane," he breathed. "And I love more than anything else in this world."

"Right back at you," I said, smiling up at him. "Of course you're a man, not a woman, obviously... You know what? I'm too tired to form sentences. I need to be quiet now."

He laughed and resumed kissing me.

Somewhere in between madness and bliss, in between in the chaos and the calm, in between the ridiculous and the sane, I'd found a balance. Yes, I was constantly in danger from super-villains. Yes, I was currently in a relationship with a man from another dimension. Yes, we were constantly surrounded by government intrusions, secret missions, and things that didn't make any sense, and, of course, Dance Dance Revolution. My life could not be classified as normal, but I was OK with that. I'd found my place, finally; and so had Thor. We'd both found each other, somewhere in the middle of it all.

And we couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think! :) <em>

-_ **Serena**_


End file.
